


Какой он, твой брат?

by Volupture



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volupture/pseuds/Volupture





	Какой он, твой брат?

— Так какой он, твой брат? — Куини не смеет трогать фотографию, только проводит кончиками пальцев по краю рамки.

Она улавливает в мыслях Ньюта тоску о Тесее, ведь они не виделись около года, пока Ньют бывал то тут, то там, не имея возможности заскочить в родные края. Несмотря на разногласия, которые у них то и дело возникали по самым разным причинам, было невозможно игнорировать семейные встречи, где они вновь находили общий язык. Уже на следующий день Ньют клятвенно клялся Тесею, что больше никогда не покинет его на столь долгий срок, а тот кивал с грустной улыбкой и дрогнувшим голосом говорил, что верит.

— Он… — Ньют запинается. Ему есть что сказать, но внезапно в голове образуется маленькое стихийное бедствие, сметающее все разумные мысли в один глупый клубок косноязычия, — сильный...

В детстве, когда Ньют забирался на самое высокое дерево, чтобы вернуть птенца обратно в гнездо, Тесей всегда лез следом, не забывая тяжело вздохнуть, ведь младший брат ещё ни разу не смог спуститься самостоятельно. Тесей подсаживал Ньюта себе на плечи и медленно спускался вместе с ним вниз, не пользуясь магией, цепляясь за выступы дерева уверенными ловкими пальцами. Именно этими пальцами Тесей направлял движения палочки Ньюта, когда тот впервые взял её для того, чтобы использовать заклинание левитации — так ему хотелось съесть огромное краснобокое яблоко, висевшее на самой верхушке того самого дерева. На следующий день он отправлялся в Хогвартс, где на своих первых Чарах сидел с гордо задранным носом и, насколько позволяла скромность, важничал перед остальными неумехами.

— …и умный. — Ньют прячет взгляд.

На рождественских каникулах Ньют впервые возвращается домой с чемоданом, уже полным разных существ, которым нужна забота. Заклинание расширения даётся Ньюту хорошо, но пространства в чемодане недостаточно, чтобы вместить всех тех, о ком он думает всё время, пока остаётся дома. Мама накрывает на стол, отчего-то суетясь больше обычного, и всё-таки быстро выбалтывает радостную весть — Тесей стал аврором. На этом хорошие новости не заканчиваются, мама выдаёт очередной секрет, о котором Тесей просит не рассказывать, — он приедет домой на неделю, чтобы как следует отдохнуть и провести Рождество с семьёй, а после уедет и заступит на службу, получив своё первое задание.

Чего мама не знает, так это того, как разозлится Тесей, накануне Рождества поймав в своей комнате нюхлера, судорожно шарящего в поисках чего-нибудь блестящего. Часы, монеты и даже запонки отца, которые Тесей хоть и не носил, но пёкся о них пуще, чем о своём здоровье, — всё это было утащено в гнездо нюхлера и тщательнейшим образом расположено на крохотных импровизированных полочках. Заклинание, которым Тесей наградил расслабившегося было нюхлера, заставило того не только вернуть всё, что он украл, но и разложить по местам каждую монетку, искусно вращая историю назад. Даже спустя десять лет Ньют оставался в неведении, что же это было за заклинание, но брат упорно молчал, как и потомок того самого нюхлера, который тщательнейшим образом обходил Тесея и не смел трогать его вещи.

— И красивый, не правда ли?

Куини улыбается чуть смущённо, точно умеет читать не только мысли, но и видеть то, что Ньют так тщательно скрывает даже от самого себя. Ему кажется, что он совсем не думает ни о чём таком, но Куини вдруг краснеет и обращает всё своё внимание на дерево с лечурками, которые, завидев незнакомого человека, принимаются прятаться за ярко-зелёными листьями, не забывая тихо переговариваться.

— Очень красивый, — нет смысла врать.

День, когда Тесей возвращается с войны. Ньют не знает об этом, но, убираясь в вольере,чувствует нечто, заставляющее его бросить все дела и выбежать на дорогу, за ворота фермы. Вдалеке виднеется крошечная фигурка, и невозможно даже предположить, что какому-либо магу может взбрести в голову мысль преодолеть расстояние, разделяющее дом и ближайший городок, пешком. Ньют кусает губы в нетерпении, силясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, и наконец различает до боли знакомую походку, немного хромую, но такую родную. Ньют может аппарировать к брату, обхватить его обеими руками и вернуть домой за пару секунд, но отчего-то ждёт. Оба знают, что мама смотрит из окна и роняет скупые слёзы. Ньют и сам не находит себе места эти ничтожные десять минут, и всё же не выдерживает, выбегает за калитку, мчится к брату и обнимает с такой силой, что у того подкашиваются ноги.

Ньют отступает на шаг и осматривает брата со всей тщательностью.

На измученном потерями лице Тесея почти нет эмоций, он опустошён не столько войной, сколько собственными открытиями, которые совершил за это тяжёлое время. Несмотря ни на что, Ньют находит лицо Тесея очень красивым. Несколько минут, позабыв обо всём, он обнимает брата одной рукой, а другой гладит его по щекам, не переставая улыбаться.

Ближе к вечеру Тесей, сытый и наслаждающийся уютом и теплом домашнего очага, начинает неспешно меняться. Из позы, которую он принимает, сидя в старом отцовском кресле, уходит напряжение, на щёки возвращается румянец, а на губах изредка появляется полуулыбка. Ньют следит за братом как заворожённый, подливает ему вино и отказывается отходить хотя бы на секунду, изо всех сил пытаясь запомнить Тесея именно таким.

— Вы такие милые! — Куини искренне улыбается. Ей в новинку то, что она улавливает в мыслях Ньюта, но не показывать виду у неё получается очень хорошо. Должно быть, она постоянно имеет дело с очень странными мыслями окружающих её людей, и большинство из этих людей даже предположить не может, что их запретные желания кто-то читает как раскрытую книгу.

— Можешь не волноваться, я никому не скажу.

— Не о чем говорить. — Ньют натянуто улыбается и отворачивается, не в силах терпеть этот понимающий и, как ни странно, ничуть не осуждающий взгляд.

Ньют знает, что до этого момента в его голове не было ничего такого, за что ему могло бы стать стыдно, однако мысли неизбежно принимаются течь в одном весьма конкретном направлении, и будто застигнутый врасплох самим собой, он начинает усиленно представлять себе величественные стены Хогвартса. Бесконечные коридоры, многочисленные болтливые галереи, чудные лестницы, страшные пустынные коридоры и Большой зал, до сих пор вызывающий искреннее восхищение… Но даже в стенах Хогвартса Ньют испытывал тоску по брату, ведь когда он впервые ступил на землю Хогсмида, Тесей уже вовсю готовился при Министерстве к борьбе с нечестивыми волшебниками.

— Надеюсь, вы увидитесь совсем скоро. — Куини исключает себя из этого диалога и, напоследок бросив Ньюту тёплую улыбку, уходит в сторону, чтобы, как он думает, дать ему время поразмыслить над тем, что без спросу лезет в голову.

Когда воспоминания приводят Ньюта к тому, что он в шутку называет логическим завершением их братского противостояния, Куини на другом конце залитой рассветным светом поляны издаёт звучное «О!» и быстрым шагом направляется к выходу. Тина и Якоб недоумённо переглядываются, а Ньют спешит в другую климатическую зону, ссылаясь на срочную кормёжку по расписанию.


End file.
